Chimera Ameisen Arc
Hilf mit diese Seite mit Informationen zu füllen. Klick einfach rechts oben auf "Bearbeiten" und leg los. Arc 6 Der Chimera Ameisen Arc ist der sechste (offiziell fünfte) Handlungsbogen der Serie. Der Bogen reicht von den Kapiteln 186 bis 318 des Mangas. Der Bogen wurde im ursprünglichen Anime aufgrund seines unregelmäßigen Veröffentlichungszeitplans nicht animiert. Der Bogen im Anime 2011 beginnt mit Episode 76 und endet mit Episode 136. Zusammenfassung Wiedersehen mit Kite Nachdem Gon und Killua Ging oder "Nigg" getroffen haben, verwenden Sie eine "Begleitkarte", um sie in das Kakin-Imperium zu transportieren, ein Land auf dem Kontinent Azian. Als sie sich Nigg nähern, werden sie von Letzteren angegriffen, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass sie tatsächlich vor dem Angriff von Chimärenameisen gerettet wurden. Der Nigg, zu dem sie geschickt wurden, wird als Kite, Gons Retter, als er von einem Foxbär auf der Walinsel angegriffen wurde, enthüllt. Kite ist überrascht, Gon dort zu treffen. Er sagt ihm, dass er auf Gings Bitte hin auf Greed Island war und dass Gons Verwendung von "Begleiten" anstelle von "Magnetische Kraft" veranlasste, Kite und nicht Ging zu treffen, der wollte, dass Gon und er alleine wären, wenn sie sich treffen würden. Sie essen zu Abend, während Kite über Ging Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählt. Sowohl Gon als auch Killua sind beeindruckt von der Erkenntnis, dass Ging ein Double-Star-Hunter ist, der sich auch für den Triple-Star-Hunter qualifizieren kann. Kite sagt Gon auch, dass er Ging endlich finden konnte. Er erklärt seine Mission zur biologischen Untersuchung und kehrt zu seiner Gruppe zurück. Die Gruppe diskutiert dann ein Bein der Chimäre Ameise, das auf den Balsa-Inseln gefunden wurde. Die Gruppe befragt ein Ufer, um die Ameisenkönigin zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Killua behauptet, dass die Ameise über 2 m lang sein muss, um einen Menschen leicht zu essen. Rückkehr nach Yorknew City. Sie inspizieren eine Karte und theoretisieren, dass sich die Königin in NGL, der neo-ludditischen Nation, befinden könnte. Auf der Reise dorthin erklärt Kite die einzigartige Art der Fortpflanzung, Phagogenese der Chimera Ameisen und überlegt die Konsequenzen eines Befalls der Chimera Ameisen in NGL. Nur 5 von ihnen schaffen es tatsächlich, das Land aufgrund der harten, anti-technologischen Richtlinien (Gon, Kite, Killua, Stick und Podungo ) zu betreten. Eine größere Bedrohung Auf dem Yorbischen Kontinent im Süden der Balsa-Inseln wurde eine verletzte Königin der Chimera Ameisen an Land gespühlt und versuchte sich zu heilen, damit sie den König zur Welt bringen konnte. Die Königin ernährt sich mehr und bringt einige Soldatenameisen zur Welt. Sie befiehlt den Soldaten Ameisen, Essen mitzubringen. Der krabbenähnliche Soldat Ant jagt zwei Kinder, und die Königin isst sie. Sie befand die menschliche Spezies für sehr lecker und nahrhaft und befiehlt ihren Soldaten, weitere davon zu jagen sowie die erste humanoide Ameise, Colt, zur Welt zu bringen. Nachdem sie mehr Menschen gejagt hatten, bewegen sich die Chimären-Ameisen in eine Felsformation, die sich mehr im Landesinneren befindet, und die Population der Chimären-Ameisen wächst schneller als je zuvor. Dieser Befall weckt die Aufmerksamkeit von Pokkle, einem Hunter fantastischer Tiere. Mit Ponzu, Balda und Pekuba betritt die Gruppe die NGL, um die Chimera Ameisen zu untersuchen. Ihre Gruppe wird auf ihrer Reise von den Ameisen angegriffen. Daher ziehen sie sich zurück, um den Huntervorsitzenden zu informieren. Bevor sie das tun können, werden sie jedoch von Zazan überfallen. Balda und Pekuba werden getötet, Kader Zazan nimmt Pokkle lebend gefangen, aber Ponzu kann fliehen, nur um von einem Offizier von Zazan getötet zu werden. Bevor dies geschah, schaffte sie es, mit ihren Bienen eine Nachricht an den nächsten Hunter, der zufällig Kite war, über den Befall mit der Chimären-Ameise zu senden. Eingabe der NGL Beim Lesen der Nachricht von Ponzu erkennt Kite, dass der Ameisenbefall schwerwiegender ist als erwartet, und Podungo und Stick befahlen, zurückzukehren und die Huntervorsitzenden zu benachrichtigen. Er lässt jedoch zu, dass Gon und Killua ihn begleiten. Sie treten in ein Dorf ein und werden von Rammot konfrontiert. Kite befiehlt Gon und Killua, ihn zu bekämpfen; um sicherzustellen, dass sie stark genug waren, um mit anderen Ameisen umzugehen. Sie benutzen Nen, aber die Ameise überwältigt sie immer noch. Nach vielen Zusammenstößen setzen Gon und Killua ihre Hatsu-Fähigkeiten ein, um Rammot zu besiegen. Da Rammot schwer verletzt wurde, kommt Colt - von den Schatten aus beobachtet -, um ihn zu holen. Vorwärts erreicht das Trio eine D²- Fabrik, in der sie von Yunjus Geschwader angegriffen werden. Kite erkennt die böse Absicht und fordert Gon und Killua auf, sie zu töten. Gon kämpft gegen den Hundertfüßer und besiegt ihn mit Jajanken: Scissors, wobei Kite den tödlichen Schlag versetzt, Killua kämpft mit Mosquito und tötet sie, und Kite tötet Yunju. Überschrift tiefer in das Ameisen Gebiet, wird die Gruppe von ambushed Hagyas Kader. Die Mannschaft fordert Einzelkämpfe, denen Gon, Killua und Kite zustimmen. Gon und Killua besiegen leicht ihre Gegner. Frog ist verärgert über den leichten Tod seiner Kameraden, aber Kite benutzt Silent Waltzalle um die Ameisen zu töten. Inzwischen erholt sich Rammot im Nest von seinen Verletzungen und lernt Nen zu nutzen. Peggy möchte Pokkle befragen, der auch solche Fähigkeiten einsetzen konnte. Pokkle, der überlebt hat, versteckt sich im Schädelhaufen. Die neugeborene königliche Garde, Neferpitou, erscheint und entdeckt Pokkle. Pitou befragt Pokkle und lernt Nen-Typen kennen und schafft Nen-Fähigkeiten um mit diesen Typen zu korrespondieren und wie man den Nen-Typ findet. Pokkle wird später zu einer menschlichen Frikadelle für die Königin, deren Appetit auf 250 Frikadellen pro Tag anwuchs, als sie sich auf die Geburt des Königs vorbereitete. Pitou verlässt das Nest und greift Gon, Kite und Killua an, wobei es ihr gelungen ist, Kites Arm abzuschneiden. Gon ist wütend und ist im Begriff, auf Pitou loszugehen, aber Killua schlägt ihn schnell nieder. Kite befiehlt Killua, Gon zu nehmen und zu fliehen. 30 Tage ohne Nen Killua kehrt an die Grenze zurück und erzählt der Gruppe von Kites Schicksal. In diesem Augenblick tauchen drei Profi-Hunter - Isaac Netero , Morel Mackernasey und Knov - auf, um sich selbst um die Ameisen zu kümmern. Netero befiehlt Killua zu gehen, da er zu schwach war, um mit den Ameisen fertig zu werden. Killua ist deprimiert, nachdem er Kite nicht geholfen hat. Gon, der aufgewacht ist, behauptet, dass Kite noch am Leben war und dass sie ihn zurückbekommen würden. Dafür gab Netero Killua zwei Warifu- Stücke; Ihr Ziel war es, die beiden anderen von zwei Attentätern zu gewinnen, die Morels Lehrlinge waren. Sie treffen Palm, Knovs Lehrling, der sie einen Monat lang bis zum Kampf gegen die beiden trainieren würde, wo nur eine Gruppe zur NGL gehen könnte. Um ihnen beim Training zu helfen, kehrt Biscuit zurück. Ihre Übung beinhaltet die Verwendung von Ren für 3 Stunden. Nach dem Training würden sie gegen Knuckle, einen der Hunter, kämpfen. Palm ist skeptisch gegenüber Gon und Killuas Chancen gegen ihn, aber Gon verspricht ihr, dass er siegen wird. Der Tag, an dem Gon ernsthaft mit Knuckle kämpft; sein vorletzter Kampf kommt. Knuckle zeigt sein Können und überwältigt leicht Gon. Zurück bei Palm, während Gon ruht, trainiert Killua mit Biscuit. Sie tadelt Killua, weil er immer versucht zu fliehen, und warnt ihn, dass eines Tages Gon verlassen wird um wegzurennen. Sie stellt ihm eine Forderung: Wenn er gegen Shoot verlor, müsste er Gon verlassen. Der Tag, an dem das Duo endlich gegen die Attentäter kämpft. Killua und Shoot verlassen den nahe gelegenen Wald. Knuckle beginnt den Kampf mit einem Frontalangriff, aber Gon kann damit umgehen. Er wundert sich, warum es ihm möglich war, nur eine seltsame Kreatur namens "Potclean" mit einer Nummer auf der Stirn an seinem Arm zu finden. Es addiert "Zinsen", das Knuckle erklärt, dass es 10% pro 10 Sekunden ist. Knuckle fährt fort, um über AOP (tatsächliche Aura-Kraft) und MOP (maximale Aura-Kraft) zu erklären, und wie Gons Aura-Techniken Aura mit einer höheren Geschwindigkeit als gewöhnlich (1 Aura pro Sekunde) verbrauchten, nur um den Jungen zu verwirren. Als Gon seine Aura verbrachte, verringerte er schließlich seine AOP, aber die Zinsen nahmen zu. Außerdem ergänzt Knuckle, dass seine Aura in etwa viereinhalb Minuten "bankrott" wäre und die "Toritaten" für einen Monat an ihm hängen würden und er die Aura für diese Tage nicht verwenden könne. Als Killua und Shoot kämpfen, beginnt Shoot mit Hotels Rafflesia, wo drei schwebende Hände Killua angreifen würde. Killua benutzt seine Yo-Yos, um sie abzuwehren, doch Shoot greift ihn aus der Nahkampagne an. Killua beginnt Fluchtgedanken zu hegen, da sein Bruder ihn anweist, sich nie einem Gegner gegenüberzustellen, der stärker ist als er selbst. Killua bemerkt, dass die Stelle, an der Shoot ihn getroffen hatte, verschwunden war: die linke Seite seines Gesichts. Shoot nutzt den erstellten blinden Fleck als Vorteil und überwältigt Killua. Killua erkennt, dass er nicht wirklich gekämpft hat und greift Shoot direkt an. An der Grenze der NGL treffen die beiden Duos ein; Knuckle und Shoot waren siegreich. Knuckle verspricht Gon, dass sie Kite retten würden. Gon weint darüber, zu schwach zu sein, ebenso wie Killua. Letzterer schwört, Gon für die 30 Tage zu schützen, an denen er Nen nicht verwenden konnte. Danach würde er Gons Seite verlassen. In der NGL greift Neteros Gruppe in der Nähe von Ameisen an. Morel benutzt seinen Rauch, um die Ameisen zu verwirren, und dann benutzt Knov Hide and Seek, um ihn in seine Dimension zu schicken. Dort schlachtet Netero sie ab. Neferpitou soll Kite getötet haben, behält aber seinen Körper, weil sie "Spaß" hatte. Während der Mission setzt Knov darauf, dass beide Teams es schaffen würden; Morel setzt, dass seine Schüler gewinnen würden. Die beiden anderen königlichen Gardisten, Shaiapouf und Menthuthuyoupi, werden geboren. Zur gleichen Zeit bekämpften Gon und Killua Knuckle und Shoot, die Königin beginnt, den König vorzeitig zur Welt zu bringen. Der König reißt sich jedoch gewaltsam aus ihr heraus. Als die Anführer der Geschwader kommen, zeigt der König keinerlei Respekt für sie oder ihn, sogar Peggy und Turtle tötend und sie können Kannibalisierung. Die Royal Guards treffen sich mit ihrem neuen Anführer und verlassen das Nest. Pitou lehnt es ab, die Königin zu retten. Während der König nach Menschen sucht, um zu essen, geht Colt zu Knov und Morel und bitte sie um Hilfe. Die meisten der Staffelführer verlassen das Nest nach ihrem Instinkt. Netero versammelt einen Trupp, um die Königin im Nest zu heilen. Die sterbende Königin sagt der anwesenden Gruppe, sie solle dem König mitteilen, dass sein Name Meruem war (was "das Licht, das alle erleuchtet" bedeutet) und stirbt. Colt findet den ungeborenen Zwilling. Morel versichert Colt, dass er und der Zwilling so lange leben könnten, wie sie andere Menschen nicht verletzt haben. Als dies weiterging, fand Meruem in der Republik East Gorteau ein Schloss, das ihm gefiel. In den 30 Tagen, an denen Gon Nen nicht benutzen kann, trainieren er und Killua, und Gon verabredet sich mit Palm. Während des Dates verfolgt Killua sie heimlich und kämpft gegen Rammot, der zufällig in der Nähe war. Obwohl Killua aus Angst nicht kämpfen kann, reißt Killua seine eigene Stirn auf und zieht eine Nadel heraus, die von Illumi implantiert wurde, um ihn vor einem Gegner zu schützen und zu fliehen. Er schafft es, Rammot zu töten. Knuckle und Morel, die von NGL zurückgekehrt sind, kämpfen gegen Cheetu und Knuckle setzt Hakoware an der Ameise ein, aber Cheetu schafft es zu fliehen. Die NGL-Gruppe und Gon und Killua vereinigen sich in einem Schloss, wo sich herausstellt, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, Kite wiederzufinden. Kite befand sich jedoch in einem zerstörten Zustand, in dem er vom feindlichen Nen kontrolliert wurde. Er erkannte Gon nicht und schlug nach ihm. Da Gon den Zustand Kites nicht aushalten kann, schwört er, ihn wieder normal zu machen. Die Ameisen und die Spinnen Meruem und die Royal Guards stürmen den Königspalast von East Gorteau und töten den Anführer Ming Jol-ik und die meisten Menschen im Inneren. Sie planen einen Auswahltag, an dem die Bürger zu dem Palast kommen würden, in dem Glauben, dass dies eine Feier wäre, nur um durch die Initiation ihren Nen erwecken zu können; 99% der Bürger würden sterben. Gon, Killua, Knuckle, Shoot, Morel und Knov gehen dorthin und planen, mit Netero zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Ameisen zu besiegen. Gon erhält sein Nen zurück und zeigt Morel die enorme Macht, die er hat, wenn er wütend ist. Die sechs Mitglieder würden am Tag der Palastinvasion in drei Zweierteams eingeteilt, d.h. in 10 Tagen, seitdem die Auswahl stattfand. Gon und Killua wurden Pitou zugewiesen; Knuckle and Shoot Youpi; Knov und Morel Pouf; und Netero würde gegen Meruem kämpfen. Inzwischen kehrt die Phantom-Truppe in ihre Heimatstadt Meteor City zurück. Feitan, Shalnark, Shizuku, Bonolenov, Phinks und Kalluto werden Zazan und ihr Geschwader ausschalten. Das Geschwader hatte Meteor City erreicht und verwandelte die Einwohner mit Zazans Queen Shot in Ameisen. Wer es geschafft hat, Zazan zu töten, würde de facto der Anführer werden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Feitan handelt. Gon und Killua schleichen sich durch die Grenze von East Gorteau. Sie betreten ein kleines Dorf, um es leer zu finden. Als Killua Blut und flache Gräber sah, folgerte er, dass die Auswahl bereits begonnen hatte und sie den Anschein einer Feier nutzte, um das Massensterben der Menschen nicht überraschend zu machen. Killua erklärt auch, dass die Auswahl von bis zu 5 Millionen Menschen und nicht so viele Nen-fähige Ameisen bedeutet, dass sie sie kontrollieren können. Killua plant, die Angreifer anzugreifen, während Gon sich versteckt hält. Als Killua versucht, die Bürger daran zu hindern, in ihr bevorstehendes Verhängnis zu gehen, glauben viele ihm nicht und er erlangt Aufmerksamkeit. Er wird von Chimären-Ameisen angegriffen, die den Wald und Leols Squad schwärmen. Während er den Sieg gegen Ikalgo behauptet, beschließt er, ihn nicht zu töten, weil er den Entschluss gefasst hat, seine Kameraden niemals zu verraten. Er wird dann in einem Dartspiel mit den Ortho-Geschwistern gefangen, wo er das Dartboard ist. Er wäre beinahe gestorben, aber Ikalgo rettet ihn, weil er eine Veränderung im Herzen hat. In der Zwischenzeit wandert Gon weiter in der Landschaft von East Gorteau. Ein Staffelführer interessiert sich für ihn, deshalb schickt er seine Offiziere und Soldaten nach, nur um sie zu besiegen. Er offenbart sich Gon, und schließt sich dem Jungen an, um sich an dem König zu rächen, weil er den Adoptivvater seines früheren Selbst, Peggy, getötet hat. Gon stimmt zu, sehr zu Meleorons Überraschung. Inzwischen spielt Meruem Brettspiele mit Champions der Republik East Gorteau, um die Zeit bis zur Auswahl zu totzuschlagen. Als das Genie, das er ist, beherrscht er sie in Minuten, besiegt die Champions und tötet sie. Der letzte Meister ist jedoch der Gungi-Meister, ein scheinbar blindes Mädchen mit dem Namen Komugi. Trotz ihres scheinbar niedrigen Intellekts schafft sie es, ihn in jedem Spiel zu besiegen und sich seinen Respekt zu verdienen. Während eines dieser Spiele versucht Meruem, sie abzuwerfen, indem sie auf etwas setzt. Er setzt auf seinen Arm, dass er gewinnen würde; Sie setzt auf ihr Leben. Meruem fragt sie wütend und neugierig, warum sie gefragt wird, und Komugi erklärt ihren Familienhintergrund und wie Gungi ihre einzige Fähigkeit war. Als Antwort reißt Meruem seinen Arm ab. Pitou hört auf, sein En zu benutzen, um Meruem zu reparieren, und Pouf aktiviert sein En. Während dieser Zeit infiltriert Knov den Palast Türen mit seiner Nen Fähigkeit zu setzen. Nachdem er Poufs abscheuliche Aura in einem Zetsu- Staat gesehen hat, zieht er sich zurück, nachdem er Angst bekommen hatte. Er hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil die Aura so schrecklich ist und ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Im Kampf gegen Pitous Puppen stößt Morel erneut auf Cheetu. Dieses Mal, letztere „tags“ er und nutzt seine Nen Fähigkeit ihn in einer Welt zu bringen, wo er Cheetu fangen muss, bevor ein Satz Timer abläuft. Morel trickst Cheetu aus indem er Cheetu abgelenkt, nur eine Rauch Seil um ihn zu setzen und Tags ihn. Da Cheetus Einschränkung darin bestand, dass er die Technik verlieren würde, sollte er erwischt werden. Leol greift Morel an. Er kämpft in einer verlassenen Kirche mit Inamura, einer Technik, die die Ameise von Morels Freund Grachan gestohlen hat, um Morel zu ertränken. Morel verwendet jedoch Lufttaschen, die in der Kirche gespeichert sind, um Sauerstoff einzuatmen und Kohlendioxid freizusetzen, das Leol vergiftete und tötete. Killua wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und Gon versucht, Palm zu kontaktieren, die als Prostituierte in den Palast eingedrungen war. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Gon, Killua, Knuckle, Shoot und Meleoron beginnen mit der Strategie für die Infiltration. Ihr Plan sieht so aus, als würde ein Rebell mit der Menge verschmelzen. Als sich die Royal Guards am Selection Tag auf die Menge konzentrierten, drang die Gruppe in den Palast ein, um den König zu vernichten. Killua hat jedoch Zweifel. Im Palast setzt Meruem sein Wort fort, um in rascher Folge zu spielen, und befiehlt Komugi, sich auszuruhen. Als er sah, wie dies das erste Mal war, dass er so etwas tat, fangen Pouf und Youpi an, das Mädchen als Bedrohung zu sehen. Im späteren Match erweckt Komugi ihr Nen, wodurch sie unendlich viele bessere Möglichkeiten im Spiel erkennen kann. Sie bittet darum zu gehen, damit sie sich an diese Bewegungen erinnern kann, und Meruem erlaubt es ihr. Als sie nach seinem Namen fragt, erkennt er, dass er es nicht weiß. Er konsultiert die königlichen Garde in dieser Angelegenheit, sie können ihm allerdings keine Antwort geben, die er gutheißt. Während er spricht, bemerkt Pouf zu seinem Abscheu, dass der König immer bedauernder wurde und den Wert der Kreaturen sah, die er für minderwertig hielt. Er kommt jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass Gewalt die mächtigste Kraft der Welt ist. Über seine kleine Rede nachdenkend, behauptet Meruem, dass sie nicht mehr nützlich war, da die Auswahl nahe war und sie unter den Bedingungen sterben würde. Er hat vor, sie zu töten, und will dies auch tun, bis er eine Krähe sieht, die sie angreift. Er tötet schnell die Krähe und zeigt Anzeichen von Fürsorge für sie, indem er sie nicht umbringt und fragt, warum sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten hat - etwas, das selbst er bemerkt. Killua berichtet über die Fakten und enthüllt, dass das En, mit dem Knov in Kontakt kam, das von Pouf und nicht von Pitou war. Da es ein Fenster gab, in das Knov unbemerkt eindringen konnte, vermutet Killua, dass sich Pitou nur auf die Heilungsfähigkeit konzentrieren musste, was ihn zu der Annahme führt, dass einer der königlichen Gardisten oder der König verletzt wurde. Ikalgo behauptet, dass Pitou so etwas nur tun würde, wenn der König verletzt wurde. Da niemand, den sie kannten, zu so was fähig wäre, kommt Killua zu dem Schluss, dass der König sich verletzt hat. Die Bürger von East Gorteau beginnen ihren Marsch zum Palast. Morel strategiert mit Knuckle, Shoot und Meleoron in der Dimension von Knov. Knov kommt an und gibt bekannt, dass er die Gruppe vor der Operation über alle Änderungen informieren würde. Dabei stellt er fest, dass Pouf Skalen freigibt, die auf die Bürger hypnotisch wirken. Gon, Killua und Ikalgo kommen in Knovs Dimension an, so dass alle Kämpfer bereit waren. Killua ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob die dritte Partei alle ihre Pläne ruinieren könnte. Palastinvasion In der Zwischenzeit springen zwei Männer, Zeno Zoldyck und Netero, über den Palast und an den Wolken vorbei von einem Drachen und beginnen einen freien Fall in Richtung des Palastes. Zeno verwendet seinen Drachenkopf, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Pitou auf sich zu ziehen, der mit En reagiert. Sobald der Drache den En-Radius erreicht hat, gibt Pitou sein En frei und verwendet sein Nen für eine bevorstehende Schlacht. Zeno teilt den Drachen jedoch in kleinere Drachen auf: Dragon Dive. Pitou springt durch die Drachen und versucht, Netero zu finden, während Pouf nach dem König sucht, um ihn zu schützen. Netero war jedoch darauf vorbereitet. Er nutzt seine Nen-Fähigkeit, um Pitou vom Palast wegfliegen zu lassen. Pitou benutzt Doktor Blythesich selbst daran zu hindern, den Radius von 20 m gemäß seinen Einschränkungen zu verlassen, und konnte sich deshalb in der Nähe des Palastes aufhalten. Als die Drachen regnen, infiltrierte das Invasionskommando den Palast durch die Türen, die Knov durch die Treppe eingenommen hatte. Alle außer Ikalgo gehen zur Treppe hin. Ikalgo sucht nach Palm. Dort begegnen sie unerwartet Youpi, der auf der Treppe sitzt. Youpi geht sofort in den Angriffsmodus. Dabei brechen die Drachen durch das Dach. Als die Gruppe erkannte, dass, wenn Knuckle und Meleoron, die beide unsichtbar und nicht nachweisbar waren, von den Drachen getötet wurden, sie für immer unsichtbar bleiben könnten, beruhigt Knuckle sie mit einem Schlag auf Youpi. Gon und Killua eilen an ihm auf der Treppe vorbei, während Morel seinen Rauch verwendet, um sich zu verstecken und vor ihm zu fliehen, während Youpi in einem direkten Kampf mit Shoot und mit Knuckle und Meleoron an der Seite gefangen ist, Knuckle rettet Shoot, indem er Youpi erneut schlägt und diesmal Hakoware aktiviert. Shoot bittet Knuckle, Youpi zu schlagen, weil er ihn ignoriert hat. Da Shoot fast tot ist, muss sich Knuckle für sich selbst wehren. Zur gleichen Zeit stießen Netero und Zeno vor dem Palast auf den Boden und betraten, wo Meruem glaubt. Drinnen finden sie einen schockierenden Anblick: Komugi wird vom Drachentauchen schwer verwundet. Meruems Respekt vor dem Leben einer anderen Kreatur zu sehen, schockiert sie so sehr, dass es Meruem gelingt, sich ihnen gefährlich nähern zu können, ohne dass sie es merken. Meruem befiehlt Pitou, Komugi zu retten, und bittet Netero, mit ihm an einen anderen Ort zu gehen, um weitere unschuldige Todesfälle zu verhindern, falls er kämpfen möchte. Zeno, demoralisiert, weil er ein unschuldiges Mädchen verletzt hat, gibt den Job auf, lässt aber einen Nen-Drachen, um Netero und Meruem an einen anderen Ort zu fliegen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sieht Netero Gon und Killua, die Pitou gefunden hatten, und deutet auf die Richtung, in der Pitou Komugi heilte. Auf dem Weg nach innen sagt Zeno Killua, er solle die Situation im Inneren selbst beurteilen. Sie treten ein, um Pitou zu sehen, wie er Komugi heilt. Gon ist wütend über die Tatsache, dass Pitou dieses Mädchen heilt, aber Kite so herzlos ermordet hat. Da Pitou nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu wehren, bittet er Gon, Komugi heilen zu lassen, bevor er tut, was er wollte, so weit, dass er seinen eigenen Arm bricht. Killua erinnert Gon daran, dass nur Pitou den Kite heilen kann, so dass Gon Pitou nur eine Stunde Zeit gibt, um Komugis kritische Wunden zu heilen. Morel geht in den Thronsaal selbst, wo er Shaiapouf begegnet. Morel nutzt Poufs Gelassenheit und fängt Pouf mit Smoky Jail an. Als er sieht, dass er nicht ohne weiteres entkommen konnte, verwandelt sich Pouf in eine Puppe und nutzt seine Beelzebub-Fähigkeit, um sich in Milliarden winziger Poufs aufzuspalten, die durch den Rauch schlüpfen können, um einen Klon von sich außerhalb des Rauches zu erzeugen verlässt sein wahres Ich in der Puppe. Morel greift die Puppe an, stellt fest, dass sie leer war, und befreit Smoky Jail, was schließlich dazu führt, dass der echte Puff freigelassen wird. Morel versucht, Pouf mit Deep Purple anzugreifen, aber Pouf kontert mit Beelzebubnoch einmal um sich aufzuteilen. Beim Versuch, die Klone zu fangen, wird Morel von Pouf getroffen, der ihn mit seinem echten Körper von hinten in den Hinterhalt geriet. Pouf nimmt Morels Pfeife, um ihm seine Nen-Fähigkeiten zu entziehen und wirft sie in einen Fluss. Dann geht er zum Palast, wo Pitou versucht, Gon von hinten zu töten. Pitou, besorgt, dass Gon Komugi verärgern und töten würde, befiehlt Pouf, es nicht zu tun. Pouf überlässt Pitou die Situation, aber als Gon verlangt, dass Pouf bleiben soll, verwendet Pouf Beelzebub , um seine winzige Form auszusenden, während ein Klon dort bleibt, um Gon zufrieden zu stellen. Killua geht auch. Während dies alles geschah, war Ikalgo im Keller des Palastes und suchte nach Palm, während er Flutters Körper in einem Lastwagen benutzte. Er benutzt Flutters Libellen, um die Gegend zu erkunden, eine davon trifft Bloster. Nachdem er ein wenig nachgeforscht hatte, findet er eine Nachricht von Palm in Nen, die besagt, dass sie für tot gehalten werden sollte, sollte sie nicht vor der Mission zurückkehren. Beim Verlassen trifft er Bloster von Angesicht zu Angesicht, der Ikalgo dazu bringt, zu enthüllen, dass er nicht der wahre Flatter ist. Ikalgo schafft es, sich unter dem Truck zu verstecken, während Bloster gegangen ist, überzeugt, den Betrüger getötet zu haben. Wenn er den Aufzug betritt, ist er jedoch darin eingeschlossen, da er zum Aufsteigen einen Passcode benötigt. Er zerschießt die Tür, wird aber erneut gefangen, diesmal von Ikalgo, der die Fensterläden aus dem Kontrollraum schließt. Bloster schießt sich einfach wieder hinaus, aber Ikalgo hat den Plan, mit einem Panzer Schlafgas in den Fahrstuhl zu injiziieren und Bloster zu töten. Es gelingt ihm, ihn zu sedieren, bringt ihn aber nicht um. Welfin konfrontiert dann Ikalgo, indem er seinen Missile Man Hatsu benutzt, um ihn zu verhören. Ikalgo dreht jedoch die Tische um, indem er ihn trotz der qualvollen Schmerzen, die Missile Man verursacht hat, erschießt. Er befragt Welfin über sein früheres Leben als Mensch. Welfin gibt zu, dass er sich an Zaiqahal, einen Freund von Gyro, erinnert und von Yunjus Abteilung getötet wurde. Er offenbart, dass er Gyro finden möchte. Ikalgo fragt ihn nach Palm, und Welfin erklärt, dass sie oben in einen Kokon gesteckt wurde, nachdem sie von den Royal Guards gefunden wurde. Knuckle setzt seinen Kampf mit Youpi fort, wobei Youpi bei weitem den Vorteil hat. Während des Kampfes wird Youpi frustriert, weil er nicht weiß, wo sich der König oder die anderen königlichen Garde befinden, und versehentlich "Rage Blast" auslöst, wo seine Stressgefühle freigesetzt wurden. Knuckle nutzt die Gelegenheit, um nach Shoot zu suchen. Er findet eine Blutlache, er glaubt, dass es Youpis Tat war, und stellt ihn erneut. In Wirklichkeit hatte Knov bei dem Rückzug von Shoot geholfen. Youpi fälscht den Hatsu, um Knuckle näher an ihn heranzulocken. Knuckle tut dies und Youpi kehrt zu seiner Hauptform zurück und ist im Begriff, ihn zu töten, als er plötzlich von einem Blitz getroffen wird. Durch den plötzlichen Angriff verwirrt, den er vorher nicht entdeckt hatte, ist Youpi gelähmt, was Knuckle die Gelegenheit gibt, Youpi anzugreifen und Rache zu üben. Knuckle flieht und Killua beginnt seinen Angriff auf Youpi mit Godspeed, einem Hatsu, den er nach seinem Kampf mit den Geschwistern von Ortho entwickelt hatte. Während dieser Zeit ist Youpi nicht in der Lage, Killua aufgrund seiner Lähmung in Kombination mit Killuas Geschwindigkeit zu attackieren. Allerdings hat Killua schließlich keinen Strom mehr und muss fliehen. Youpi verfolgt ihn, aber Killua entkommt mit Meleorons Fähigkeit, um Youpi über die möglichen Unsichtbarkeits- oder Teleportationsmöglichkeiten des Gegners aufzuklären. Mit Killua außer Gefecht findet Youpi Morel, der nun seiner Pfeife beraubt ist. Knuckle stürmt herein, um seinen Mentor zu schützen, und Morel verwendet seinen letzten Rauch, um Knuckle-Klone zu erzeugen. Damit kann Knuckle auf Youpi Schläge landen. Youpi ist wütend darauf, verwendet wieder "Wutanfall", aber diesmal beginnt er es besser zu verstehen. Er verwendet "Rage Incarnate", wodurch er sich in einen Zentauren verwandeln konnte, um Morels Klone auszuschalten und Morel zu verletzen. Youpi lobt Morel und Knuckle dafür, dass sie so erstaunliche Krieger sind, obwohl er sie auch aus diesem Grund beseitigen muss. Er schlägt Morel, aber Morel verschwindet. Als Youpi Morels Bluttropfen sieht, erkennt er, dass die verwendete Fähigkeit Unsichtbarkeit war. Er bereitet sich darauf vor, Morel und die genaue Stelle anzugreifen, aber Knuckle hält ihn auf und bittet ihn, ihn allein zu bekämpfen. Youpi bestreitet das Angebot so, wie es war, stimmt jedoch unter der Bedingung zu, dass Knuckle sein Hatsu freigibt. Knuckle gibt seine Gefühle und tut dies sehr zu Morels und Meleorons Ablehnung. Überraschenderweise hält Youpi sein Wort und geht zu Pouf, um den König zu finden. Palm verlässt ihren Kokon mit einem etwas anderen Aussehen, weil sie ein experimenteller Soldat geworden ist. Da sie keine Emotionen hat, begegnet sie Killua und fragt ihn nach Gons Aufenthaltsort und greift ihn mit tödlicher Absicht an. Killua erwidert diese Absicht jedoch nicht und beginnt zusammenzubrechen, während er den Grund preisgibt, aus dem er Gons Standort vor Palm versteckte. Dies löst die Emotionen in Palm aus, und sie tötet einen chibi Pouf, der sie kontrolliert hatte, und warnte Pouf damit, dass Soldaten ihre menschlichen Erinnerungen nicht behalten sollten. Palm und Killua vereinen sich wieder mit Ikalgo. Er fragt Killua, ob sie Gon helfen würden, Pitou zu bekämpfen, aber Killua stimmt zu, stellt jedoch fest, dass sie nicht ausreichen würden. Sie bilden sich mit Meleoron und Knuckle zusammen, und Knuckle besteht darauf, Gon zu helfen. Die Gruppe kehrt zum Palast zurück. Inzwischen landen Meruem und Netero an der Stelle, die ihr Schlachtfeld sein wird, ein Waffentestplatz. Meruem versucht zu kämpfen, indem er mit Netero argumentiert. Er enthüllt seine Pläne, eine Welt zu schaffen, in der Ungleichheit so nicht existiert, dass das Wort selbst vergessen wird. Ein paar wenige Menschen würden verschont bleiben. Netero fordert jedoch einen Kampf. Er verwendet den Namen des Königs - den der König nicht kennt -, um ihn zum Kampf zu locken. Meruem stimmt den Bedingungen zu, und Netero benutzt Guanyin Bodhisattva vom Typ 100, um ein Loch in den Untergrundbereich zu schlagen, in dem der Kampf beginnt. Meruem verfolgt eine einfache Strategie, mit willkürlichen Offensiven zu experimentieren, um das Angriffsmuster von Netero zu bestimmen, da die Angriffe von Netero ihm praktisch nichts angetan haben. Während die Schlacht tobt, ist Netero gezwungen, stärkere Züge gegen ihn zu verwenden, aber letztendlich sind sie als sinnlos erwiesen, da es Meruem gelingt, sein rechtes Bein und seinen linken Arm zu zerstückeln. Netero benutzt seinen stärksten Angriff, Zero Hand. Obwohl er mehr Schaden als seine vorherigen Angriffe anrichtete, war der Angriff kaum effektiv und Meruem ist immer noch viel stärker als Netero. Mit all seiner Aura, die kaum noch stehen kann, scheint Netero besiegt zu sein. Meruem versucht noch einmal, mit ihm zu argumentieren, dass Neteros Leidenschaft ihn so bewegt hat, dass er den Menschen, wenn er die Welt regiert, den Menschen jetzt erlauben sein wird, in einer speziellen Zone zu überleben. Netero weigert sich, dies zu akzeptieren, und aktiviert seinen letzten Ausweg, eine Rose des armen Mannes, direkt nachdem er den Namen des Königs enthüllt hat - Meruem. Die Bombe detoniert und verbrennt die umliegende Region einschließlich Meruem. Pouf und Youpi sehen die Explosion und eilen in Richtung auf die Szene, einen schlecht verstümmelten, aber am Leben Meruem zu finden. Um sein Leben zu retten, füttern sie ihn mit ihren Körpern so, dass sie auf Miniaturformen reduziert werden, wobei Meruem stärker als zuvor auftaucht, aber unter Amnesie leidet. Jetzt mit Flügeln kehrt er mit Youpi und Pouf in den Palast zurück. Pouf ist entschlossen, Meruem daran zu hindern, sich an Komugi zu erinnern. Inzwischen ist Pitou damit beschäftigt, Komugi zu heilen, und Gon fordert zu gehen, und droht, Komugi zu töten. Pitou muss gehorchen. Die Gruppe kommt an und Knuckle bietet an, APR für Pitou zu verwenden, aber Gon lehnt dies ab. Er befiehlt ihnen, Komugi als Geisel zu betrachten, als sie alleine nach Peijin gehen, um Kite zu reparieren. Killua nimmt Komugi, während Palm ihre Wink Blue-Fähigkeit einsetzt, um den Klon von Pouf zu sehen. Knuckle schlägt auf den Klon und aktiviert den APR, der an Poufs Hauptteil übertragen wird, der sich bei Meruem befindet. Palm gibt bekannt, dass Meruem noch lebt. Poufs Klon entdeckt Killua, der mit Komugi weggelaufen ist. Pouf versucht sie zu töten, scheitert aber an Killuas überlegener Geschwindigkeit und Kraft in Godspeed. Meruem nähert sich dem Palast, den Palm spüren kann. Da es nicht möglich ist, Komugi vor Meruem einzunehmen, versuchen Poufs Klone dann, das Gungi-Board im Palast wegzuräumen, damit Meruem sich nicht an das Spiel und somit auch an sie erinnern kann. Nachdem Pouf weg ist, bringt Killua Komugi zu Palm, die Killua mit ihrer Fähigkeit erzählt, dass Gon und Pitou in Peijin sind. Sie erklärt auch ihre Fähigkeiten, und der Klon von Pouf belauscht dies mit einem Plan. Gon und Pitou erreichen die Burg, in der Kites gebrochener Körper ist. Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer erhält Pitou einen Handyanruf in der Tasche. Gon ist sich dessen nicht bewusst und sagt, Komugi sei in Ordnung; Pouf nutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um ihre Stimme zu imitieren. Pitou glaubt, dass es sich nicht mehr in einer Geiselnahme befindet, und sagt Gon, dass Kite nicht mehr zu retten ist. Kite starb in seinem Kampf damit, und Pitous Nen-Fähigkeiten können nur verhindern, dass sich Leichen verschlechtern. Gon beginnt zu weinen und schwankt zwischen den Gefühlen tiefer Verzweiflung und Wut. Palm beobachtet dies, ist aber verwirrt, was passiert, da sie nicht hören kann, was gesagt wird. Plumps Klub(?) taucht plötzlich vor Palm und Killua auf und sagt ihnen, dass, wenn Komugi nicht zurückgekehrt ist, Pitou Gon töten wird. Killua zerquetscht den Klon, eilt nach Peijin und lässt Komugi mit Palm zurück. Pitou ruft Doktor Blythe auf. Als Gon sie sieht, glaubt er, dass Pitou Kite heilen wird, aber dann beginnt Doktor Blythe, seinen gebrochenen Arm zu heilen, was Gon verwirrt, aber er hofft immer noch, dass Pitou den Kite heilen wird, sobald er mit seinem eigenen Arm fertig ist. Sobald sie jedoch geheilt sind, sagt Pitou zu Gon, dass er ihn jetzt töten wird. Gon kommt schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Pitou Kite nicht heilen wird und beschuldigt Pitou, ein Lügner zu sein. Alle seine aufgestauten Gefühle werden in Form einer dunklen Aura freigesetzt, die ihn in eine ältere, größere und muskulösere Version von sich selbst verwandelt. Er fordert, Pitou draußen zu bekämpfen, was Pitou einhält. Pitou setzt Terpsichora in vollem Umfang ein, um zu versuchen, Gon zu entsprechen. aber das verstärkte Gon pulverisiert es leicht, und tötet es. Killua kommt erschrocken über die immense Macht, die Gon nutzte. Aufgrund seiner extremen Loyalität gegenüber dem König wird der Körper von Pitou nach dem Tod von Terpsichora manipuliert und reißt Gons Arm ab. Gon benutzt einfach den Arm, um Pitou festzunageln,und einen riesigen Jajanken, der den Körper und den umliegenden Wald zerstört. Gleichzeitig ist Meruem im Palast. Pouf erkennt, dass Meruem durch Bilder und Worte Erinnerungen wiederfinden kann. Youpi sucht nach Pitou. Der Name Neferpitou bewirkt, dass Meruem sich daran erinnert, dass er ihn gebeten hat, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Meruem befiehlt Youpi, Pitou sofort mitzubringen, während er die Eindringlinge selbst jagt. Pouf versucht, ihn davon abzubringen; Das scheitert nicht nur, sondern weckt Meruems Verdacht. Meruem verwendet En, um das Gebiet nach den Feinden zu durchsuchen. Die En lässt alle in der Nähe schockieren. Er findet Knuckle und Meleoron im Nu und schlägt sie K.O., bevor sie es wissen. Als Meruem gerade dabei ist, Ikalgo und Palm zu jagen, fordert Pouf ihn zu einem Wettkampf auf, um zu verhindern, dass er Komugi entdeckt. Der Wettbewerb ist zu sehen, ob Pouf und Youpi Pitou finden konnten, bevor Meruem die anderen beiden Eindringlinge finden konnte. Meruem darf sein En nur einmal verwenden, und wenn er verliert, kann Pouf das Geheimnis verbergen, das er hat, aber wenn er gewinnt, muss Pouf es offenbaren. Beide Parteien akzeptieren die Herausforderung und rennen davon. Palm und Ikalgo treffen Welfin und einer unbewussten Bloster, innerhalb von bis Bizeff seinen Platz. Ikalgo befiehlt Welfin, als Vermittler zwischen ihnen und dem König zu fungieren, und Komugi als Gegenleistung für Knuckle und Meleoron anzubieten, denen Welfin widerstrebend zustimmt. Ikalgo offenbart, dass er die Vergangenheit von Welfin als Menschen kannte und dass er in ihrem menschlichen Leben ein Freund von Welfin (Zaiqahal) war, und erinnert ihn daran, dass die Ameisen Feinde der NGL waren. Welfin fährt aus und trifft auf Youpi, mit dem er den Handel teilt. Youpi willigt ein, dem König mitzuteilen, aber in Wirklichkeit plant er nur Pouf. Youpi kehrt zurück, nur um von Welfin bedroht zu werden, um seine menschlichen Erinnerungen preiszugeben. Bevor er antworten kann, blutet er plötzlich und stirbt. Meruem verlangt, das Geheimnis von Pouf zu kennen. Palm und Ikalgo berichten über die Fakten und argumentieren, dass die königlichen Gardisten gespalten waren, Komugi zu schützen oder zu töten. Palm meint, dass das Verstecken von Komugi den König daran hindern würde, sie zu finden. Meruem und Pouf beginnen zu bluten wie Youpi. Es zeigt sich, dass dies auf den Trumpf der Rose zurückzuführen ist: ein Gift. Meruem ist neugierig auf das Geheimnis von Pouf, versteckt sich, nutzt En ein letztes Mal und entdeckt Welfin und teleportiert sich sofort zu ihm. Er fragt Welfin, ob er Youpi getötet hat, und Welfin bestreitet dies und erklärt, Youpi habe begonnen, Blut zu husten und zu sterben. Pouf besteht darauf, Welfin zu töten, aber Meruem fährt mit der Befragung fort und erklärt, er könne die Feindseligkeit von Welfin (als Folge der Erbschaft von Poufs geistiger Botschaft) spüren. Pouf unterbricht Meruem, um zu enthüllen, dass Welfin das Geheimnis, das er versteckte, wusste. Meruem ist wütend darüber und setzt mörderische Aura frei. Als Welfin diese Aura sieht, altert er aus Angst und spricht den Namen Komugi als reflexive Aktion aus. Meruem sammelt alle seine Erinnerungen an Komugi und Gungi, wodurch Pouf zusammenbricht. Puff stirbt später an dem Gift. Meruem findet Palm und fragt sie, wo Komugi sei. Er offenbart, dass er sein Schicksal kennt und gibt der Menschheit eine Niederlage zu. Palm, jetzt teilweise Chimera Ameise, offenbart den Ort unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihn beobachten kann. Meruem findet Komugi und sie teilen ihre letzten Momente gemeinsam mit Gungi. Komugi ist unnachgiebig darüber, bei Meruem zu bleiben, obwohl das Gift sich auf ihren Körper ausbreiten wird. Meruem stirbt schließlich in Komugis Armen, da er sie nie ein einziges Mal besiegen konnte, und sie folgt ihm. Fazit Mit der Niederlage der Chimärenameisen werden NGL und East Gorteau von internationalen Friedenssoldaten übernommen. Die fünf Millionen Bürger der Länder werden zu Flüchtlingen erklärt und der Reichtum von East Gorteau verteilt sich auf die drei verbleibenden Nationen der Mitene Union. NGL wurde in ein Naturschutzgebiet verwandelt, Gerichtsstand der Huntervereinigung. Welfin und Bloster trennen sich, denn Welfin sucht nach Gyro und glaubt, dass er nach Meteor City unterwegs ist. Welfin, Hina und Bizeff machen sich auf den Weg, während Bloster und Shidore sich in ein Dorf begeben. Die Dorfbewohner haben zunächst Angst vor den beiden, aber Bloster offenbart, dass er nicht da war, um jemanden zu töten. Shidore lernt Haruna kennen und offenbart, dass sie Reina in ihrem früheren Leben war, Harunas Tochter, die zu Beginn des Befalls von der Ameise gefressen wurde. Haruna ist überglücklich und Bloster bleibt bei ihr im Dorf. Gon befindet sich nach seiner Umwandlung in einem äußerst grausamen Zustand im Krankenhaus. Knov bietet Spezialisten an, die sich um Gon kümmern, sowie erfahrene Ärzte. Killua stimmt dem zu, offenbart aber, dass er Gon auf seine Weise helfen würde und geht. Morel erhält einen Anruf von Colt, der enthüllt, dass die Zwillingsschwester des Königs verlangt hat, Kite genannt zu werden, was Morel überrascht. Im Gebäude der Huntervereinigung tauchen 12 Personen auf, die als Zodiacs bekannt sind, und folgen Neteros zuvor aufgezeichneten Anweisungen, den nächsten Vorsitzenden des Verbandes durch eine Wahl zu entscheiden. Quelle Hunterpedia Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Chimera Ameisen